The present invention relates to QAM data transmitters and in particular to an improved system for synchronously utilizing multiple low speed data transmitters to obtain high speed transmissions.
Heretofore as higher speed data transmission capabilities were required, it was common practice to design specific circuitry for such use. This required an outlay of capital to design such new circuits and also to implement the circuit design.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide an improved system for data transmission wherein existing circuit elements are tied together in such a fashion as to increase their operational rate without requiring any major modification of the basic elements.